1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a continuous process for manufacturing soap thickened grease compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium complex grease comprises lithium soaps of hydroxy monocarboxylic fatty acids and dicarboxylic fatty acids employed to thicken a lubricating grade oil. A continuous grease process comprises a continuous saponification step followed by a continuous dehydration step. Addition of a lubricating oil to the lithium soap to form the grease composition followed by shearing to disperse the soap evenly throughout the lubricating oil are carried out continuously.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,227 to A. C. Witte, Jr. et al. discloses a process for manufacturing a soap thickened grease composition. According to the process a water-soluble additive is admixed with the saponification reaction product. The hot admixture is then passed through pressure reducing means and flash vaporized to remove substantially all the water present.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,669 to A. C. Witte, Jr. et al. discloses a process for preparing a high dropping point lithium complex grease. The mole ratio of C.sub.2 to C.sub.12 dicarboxylic acids and C.sub.12 to C.sub.24 hydroxy fatty acids is controlled along with temperature to yield a product having a dropping point above about 400.degree. F. (204.degree. C.).